


Something about us｜我与老旻那些事儿

by WindPassNight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Desire for control|控制欲, F/M, Self-contradiction|自我矛盾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindPassNight/pseuds/WindPassNight
Summary: Jumin与MC决定陪伴彼此之后，许多问题任然悬而未决。*OOC属于我，私设有
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Something about us｜我与老旻那些事儿

-00-  
灰姑娘打开了机器人的铁皮胸膛，放进了一颗炙热跳动的心脏。

-01-  
我喜欢老旻，喜欢得不得了。  
喜欢他害羞时无意识地整理衬衫袖扣，喜欢他动情后温柔如水的声音，喜欢他从花园里采摘的鲜花，喜欢他泡的红茶，喜欢他海盐味的香水，喜欢他坚持健身和读报的习惯，喜欢他的放各种经典钢琴曲。  
唯一让我讨厌的大概也就只有他过于直男的穿衣品味了：日常工作自然是穿他那标准的西服套装，我承认，宽肩窄腰的老旻穿西服的样子禁欲又迷人，但是你看看他休闲装都穿些什么？  
度假时一套花色沙滩服穿得活像个年过半百的大爷，脖子上、手腕上还各挂一条小指粗的金链子。只差拿个喇叭抵着沙滩上所有人的头大喊：“我是个暴发户！”了。看了这光景，任谁也看不出这是一个从小学习绅士礼仪的大公司继承人。  
我觉得他是仗着自己脸好身材好，什么衣服都敢往身上怼。每天帮他挑选明天的领带花色时我总是憋着一股气，恨不得告诉全世界老旻要不是瞎鸡儿乱穿衣服，光凭一张脸就能成一个万千芳心纵火犯！你们以为你们的女票真的是你们的女票吗！天真！那都是老旻的颜粉！！！  
…………  
一码归一码，每天早晨老旻温顺地低下头来让我给他打领带的时候，熹微的晨光照得他那双眼熠熠发亮。我看到那双眼里冰层碎裂、分崩，直至只剩下零星的冰屑在河水里打着漂。被他这样的目光一瞬不瞬地凝视着，我就只顾红着脸好好打领带，一句硬话都说不出来了。  
老旻头号脑残粉大概就是我了吧，我有点哀怨地想着。

-02-  
我不该…收拾老旻的衣柜的——老旻压箱底的一件打底衫猝不及防地击崩了我。  
我知道他是条纹控！但是这件！黑白横条纹的打底衫是怎么回事！老旻知不知道这跟狱服似的！我还不想被人说成是牢犯的女友啊啊啊啊！这真的超出我的接受范围了老旻！  
我在这边拎着一件打底衫持续崩溃，而此刻的始作俑者，正倚在卧室门边安静地读报——他总是要用余光确认我在才安心。  
见我看他，老旻把报纸折叠放在玄关，走过来问我：“怎么了？”  
“嗯…那个…老旻啊，”我努力地笑了笑，“我们今天出去买衣服好不好？”  
“楼下就有成衣店，为什么要出去买？”老旻双手环起了胸，他不是很高兴？  
但是到了成衣店你肯定还是定做那老几件啊！万一又给你做出一件狱服怎么办！  
“…嗯，我跟你一起出去购物嘛。老宅在家也不好，就当陪我啦？走嘛走嘛！”积蓄已久的纠结总算化作了此刻的勇气。不由老旻分说，我推着他出门了。

-03-  
人靠衣装马靠鞍这句话真的说的一点没错！随便找了几家英文名的休闲服装店让老旻试衣服。针织衫、羊绒衫、连帽衫、夹克衫、高领毛衣、呢大衣、纯色风衣。老旻穿起来件件都好看！哪一件的效果都要好甩那件狱服三条街！  
本来我还能端坐在店里的落地镜前等着老旻换好衣服走过来，到后来忍不住走到他更衣室外。等他一开门就能看到捂着嘴偷笑的我，然后我拉着他走到镜前，叫他看看自己有多帅气迷人。  
整个过程他一句话也不说，眼底慢慢结起了霜。换成以往，我这个老旻头号迷妹早就该发现了。  
可惜的是，那天我的心思都花在防着那两个想偷拍老旻的女售衣员身上。细霜自产生至结满整片湖面，我全都错过。

粗略算算试衣服可能也快有一两个小时，我一个人毕竟战斗力有限，老旻还是被偷拍了穿风衣的几张照片。回头望过去，老旻正穿着最后试的纯白高领毛衣和驼色风衣，下身一件黑色的牛仔裤，平日生人勿近的气场柔和了不少，高挑帅气得像个平面模特。  
我坐在小沙发上撑着头端详一番，对自己的作品满意极了。让售衣员打包了之前的几件，再剪掉这一身的吊牌直接穿着走。

高高兴兴地拉着老旻走出店门，老旻忽然拉了我一下。  
我一个没稳住，背直接撞上了老旻的胸膛。接着海盐的味道铺天盖地的向我袭来——老旻忽然用风衣包住了我，只露出一双眼、一个发顶。  
我抬头用眼神询问他：“做什么？”  
他垂眸盯着我，说：“我不想那么多人看着你。”他的呼吸全扑在我的脸上，凉凉的。这个时候我看见老旻眼底的冰层，和冰层之下涌动的暗流。

一瞬间，整个商场的嘈杂声从我耳边远去了。

我仰头亲了亲他的下巴。  
“老旻，咱们回家吧。”

-04-  
那天夜里，老旻抱着我做了噩梦。  
他的臂弯不断收紧，勒得我醒了过来。墙上的钟显示当时是02:41。  
我看得出他情绪非常激动，胸膛不断的起伏，额角也发了细汗。嘴里含糊地说着我几乎听不懂的梦话，但我听清了一句：“你不能把她关起来！”  
我又开始心疼他了。老旻最吸引我的就是这点：他接受的教育是理智而绅士的，所以他能清楚地辨识出他的想法中肮脏且丑陋的成分。一旦这些念头从他的脑海里冒出来，私欲和理智就会在他的脑海里不断地相互撕咬，不死不休。然而无论哪一方胜了，最痛苦的总是他。  
而他总是这样热烈又克制地爱着我。  
我伸手搂住了老旻，轻轻地拍着他的背。在他耳边说：“老旻，没事的，我在呢。”等他的呼吸逐渐变得平稳、绵长，我才沉沉睡去。

-05-  
我早就连着他的占有欲一并喜欢了。  
老旻却不知道这件事情。第二天共进早餐的时候，他擦着手向我道歉。  
“昨天的事情是我不对。但是很抱歉，现阶段我可能没办法接受你暴露在那么多人的视线里…今天工作结束我会早一点回来，等我回家，不要乱跑。”他的目光落在餐巾纸上，没有看我。  
…到底是谁比较吸睛啊。我小小的在心里抗议道。  
“没关系，未来我们还有很多时间。祝你今天工作顺利。”嗯…我没有那个胆说心里话是真的。  
我给他打上昨天准备好的领带，给他递上西服外套，交换离别吻后目送他了出门。贴着门听见汽车发动，继而远去的声音。这才轻轻的叹了口气。  
光老旻自个儿思想斗争可不是个好主意，我必须想个法子，让老旻安心一点。

-06-  
“我不是说了在家里等我回来？我真怀疑我的保镖整日只会吃闲饭，居然会放你走？”  
我刚溜进大门就被老旻逮了个正着。身后的门堪堪合上，他便两手“哐——”地撑住门面，将来我困在他的怀中。  
进门时我感到有风袭来，下意识的闭上了眼——只用耳朵听从发落。  
黑暗中他却长久的沉寂着，我偷偷地掀开眼帘看他：眼睛微微地眯起来，眉头紧锁。完了，老旻真的气了，大事不好。  
“是我拜托保镖大叔放行的…请你不要为难他们。额…那什么…你今天怎么提早回来了呀？”我试图转移话题。  
心中纳罕道：按照我的计算，我不可能被老旻当场抓到的啊？  
“我想我早餐时和你说过，我今天会提早回来。那个时候你就没有在听？所以我叫你不要出门你也不听？”老旻怎么可能中我的烟雾弹，三两句就把话题拉回来了。  
啊啊啊啊怪我一早就在想别的事情，忘了这茬！  
我下意识地伸出右手食指挠了挠下巴，“这…这个嘛…这个故事有点长…”  
“这是什么？”他的目光落在我的右手手腕，一把拉住我的手送到他的眼前。  
“这个是——”他怎么发现的这么快啊啊啊啊啊！

老旻一瞬间怔了。

…是纹身啦，我今天偷偷溜出门做的纹身。位置在手腕背面，纹的是手写体的“Jumin Han”这个名字。文字方向跟手指方向垂直，看起来就像一条没有系绳子的字母手链一样。但是纹身部位周围有一大片红肿，让它跟手链区别开了。  
“…被你看到啦，我今天溜出去就是做这个的。你记不记得你说过想给我贴上你的标签？嗯…我想了想，觉得纹身算一个标签吧…”我心虚的抽出手，像是一个被老师夸奖得害羞了的学生，“纹在这么显眼的位置约等于替你声明主权啦。”  
他的眉头舒展开来，另一只手也从我身侧拿开了。他盯着那几个字母问我：“…疼吗？”气势明显矮了下去。  
老旻不生气了就好，我松了口气，“纹的时候有点疼，现在好多啦，过几天就会消肿的，不要太担心。”  
老旻用晦暗不明的目光长久地盯着我，可能有五分钟，或许更久。我看到他眼底的那条河蒸腾作了水汽，墨一般的乌云翻涌着。  
他最终却只是轻轻地托起我的手，虔诚而缓慢地吻在那一片红肿上。  
“谢谢你。”我听见他哑声说道。

-07-  
那夜我上床很迟，老旻已经侧身快睡着了我才掀开被子躺进去，他刚要翻身来抱我，被我制止住了。  
我从后面抱住老旻，说：“老旻，你别翻身，就这样让我跟你说说话，好吗？”  
他静了一会儿，说：“嗯。”  
我的额头贴着老旻的脊背，我感受到他的呼吸带动胸腔的起伏。平稳又绵长。  
“老旻你…总是很珍视我，觉得不会有别人再像我一样，不带功利目的的接近你、理解你、帮助你，以至我感觉我给你系领带时，你看我的眼神想在看一个公主一样。其实不是的，我只是一个很普通很普通的人，最多就是个灰姑娘吧。  
“你很小的时候就因为一些缘故把自己封闭起来了，如果不是这样的话，你会遇到更多真正爱你的人的。这个世界上肯定有很多人看中你的财富，但看中你本人的人也肯定不在少数，只是我跑得比较快，比他们先遇见了你。  
“其实我也是有占有欲的，这个时候我就会想：要是换一个人呢？最早进入RFA的如果是另外一个跟我条件差不多的女生，你会不会和她在一起？我回想了一下你当时的心理状态，答案是会的。  
“这个时候，我稍微能理解到一点你的患得患失了。  
“可是就像我说的，我跑的比较快，比他们都先遇到你了。时光不会倒流，我永远是都一个走近你、理解你的人，所以我才持续拥有着一份特殊。一份你给予的特殊。  
“同样的，你对我来说也是很特殊的。这个世界上像你这样帅气多金、冷静自制又特别可爱的人本来就不算多。这样的人里面也就只有一个老旻走近了我，和我分担了他的寒流和雨露。就算还有同你一样的人走近了我，那又怎么样呢。他永远也无法成为你啊。  
“没有与你相遇的那近二十年，我还不是心无旁骛的，笔直笔直地向你跑过来了。  
“我说这些不是存了别的心思，我生活在这个世界，就不可能完全断了与他人的沟通交流。况且…我一直想站到一个能跟你比肩的高度上去。你让我想成为更好的人。  
“我要学习一项技能，并且在那个领域做出一点成就来。可能是插花，可能是茶道，不拘什么。这个过程中，我肯定会接触到很多很多的人，他们会扩充我的眼界。所以沟通交流是不可避免的。  
“在那之前，我必须让你放下心，所以我去纹了身。我想让你看到我的决心，想到得到你的祝福。  
“其实我也不知道我能不能成功…但是有你在的话，从物质条件上来说我有了一个坚强的后盾，我感到安心。  
“我…说完了…”

“你放开。”老旻的声音很平静。  
“啊？哦…是不是我抱得太紧了你难受啊？”我悻悻地松开了手。  
我嘴上给自己找好了台阶，其实心里委屈得快要哭了：老旻的声音为什么听起来一点起伏都没有啊？他是不是…没有听进去？…我是白痴才会把自己的心剖给他看。

老旻忽然勾着我的后脑勺用力地吻了过来。吻得又深又沉、横冲直撞。  
——我得到了一个与预想截然相反的回答。  
他的唇齿凉凉的，而我刚才那番话说的双颊通红。明显的温差让我清楚地感觉到老旻的唇齿抚过我的，烟花在我的脑海里接二连三的炸开。  
而老旻一步步的加深着这个吻，他的舌头在我口腔的细小角落游走，引起连串的细微颤栗。又加大了勾住我后脑勺的那只手的力度，固执地用他的舌头追逐着我的。他的呼吸悉数扑在我的侧颊，引得闭上眼睛的我不住地轻微眨眼。  
但在我感到缺氧前，这种体验并不赖。

“如果你想学插花的话…”谢天谢地，他终于舍得放开我了。  
“嗯…？”  
“如果你想学的是插花，那么我一花园里的花，都是你的。”借着月光，我看见老旻说这话的时候在笑。  
“学别的也是一样，我会帮你。”  
“你…同意了？”我还有点喘不上气来，吃惊却把一颗心填得满满当当。  
“不然呢？”老旻凑过来亲昵地跟我蹭了蹭鼻尖，“你明知道我是个理智的人，你的项目都讲解得这么点详细了，回顾过去、正面讲解、反面讲解、未来展望面面俱到，我有什么不好答应的？再说…”  
“再说…？”  
“你也是，你也让我想成为…更好的人啊。”他的眼睛，又是熠熠发亮的了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊老旻我真的…敲喜欢你的！”我的双臂环上了他的脖子。  
“嗯，”他抱住我，“我也是。”

**Author's Note:**

> -附赠小甜饼-  
> 回想起刚认识老旻那会儿的老旻，Jaehee说他像个只知道工作的机器人 。我觉得这个比喻不是很恰当，谁家的机器人会呼吸还要吃饭啊？  
> 要我说，老旻像那种得道成仙、胡子飘飘的老道人。无欲无求，清心寡欲。仙术就是他超高的工作效率。  
> …说起来我还真想看看老旻老了是什么样的。  
> 于是我猫着身子袭击了坐在沙发上看报的老旻——从他的报纸下面窜出来，以迅雷不及掩耳之势在他的下巴上抹上了一点淡奶油。  
> 我半跪在沙发上，托着下巴打量了一会儿老旻，嗯…看起来大概是个很帅的老头啊。  
> 老旻无奈地放了报纸，一手护着我防止我从沙发上掉下去，一手抽出手帕来擦掉了下巴上的奶油。又拉过我的右手，给我细细的擦着指缝里的奶油。  
> “你又在想什么呢？”老旻问。  
> “想你老了以后是什么样子啊！我感觉你老了也肯定是个帅老头！”我仗着他不生我的气，嬉皮笑脸地说道。  
> “你会看到的。”  
> “嗯？”  
> “你会看到的，”老旻收起手帕看向我，“我会和你白头偕老，所以，你会看到我老了以后是什么样。”  
> 我又见那双眼里冰层碎裂、分崩，零星的冰屑被春水温柔包裹着，叫春意一直染上眉梢。  
> 那是一双只看向我的眼睛。


End file.
